


Stay with me

by MethylNox



Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dubious Consent, M/M, Succubus, horror story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MethylNox/pseuds/MethylNox
Summary: Edgar moves into a new apartment but a nightmare won't let him rest.
Relationships: Jimmy "Mmy"/Edgar Vargas
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Stay with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stomiidae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stomiidae/gifts).



> Fair Warning: This is a one-chapter, succubus-themed horror story. Because of the nature of the story and the creature it involves (succubus) sexual consent is dubious. Sex scene is explicit. 
> 
> For my lovely Stomiidae.

Edgar dreamed about him again, yet he was sure that he didn’t know him.

Anyone with those piercy grey eyes and that hideous, mocking grin would had surely made an impression on the young Catholic man, had he ever met them before.

“He’s not real, he’s not real…” He told himself, brushing aside a weird twinch inside of his chest that most surely wasn’t - because he wouldn’t allow it to be - dissapointment.

The first time Edgar Vargas saw _the young man of his dreams_ was when he moved into the new apartment. The place was huge and it was a bargain. Well it was if you weren’t picky. Previous owner had been some sort of psycho. He had murdered several people right there in his living room, most likely in the bathroom, possibly in the kitchen and maybe, just maybe in the bedroom.

What was his name? Johan? Jason? Johnny?

He didn’t care. Edgar wasn’t a superstitious person. So yes, a bunch of poor bastards had died in there, so what? He didn’t believe in ghosts, anyway, and it wasn’t as if his clerk check could afford him something less… eccentric.

Furniture was new. He unpacked everything and by the end of the evening he was completely installed and exhausted.

Edgar had just started to snooze on the big comfortable sofa, surrounded by empty chip bags, when suddendly he saw him.

 _The young man of his dreams._ Sitting next to him, in the middle of the party.

And, boy! Was that a party! Edgar saw all of them, a group of thirty-fifty people. He knew none of them. They were eating and drinking and singing and watching T.V. in his living room. A stench of cigarettes and tequila filled his nose. Was - was he even allowed to have this many people in his apartment?

 _“What a party, uh?”_ The young man said _“We haven’t had anything like this since last February!”_ He was screaming, trying to make himself heard through the loud music. _“So you’re staying in, uh?”_ He got closer to Edgar, who had apparently lost the ability to speak _“… stay with me.”_

His clear grey eyes fixed on Edgar’s. A hideous, predating grin crossed his face making him look like something taken out of a cheap horror movie.

_“Stay with me!”_

Edgar fell off the couch and it hurt like a son of a bitch. He had never dreamed so vividly before.

He adjusted his crooked glasses and stayed on the floor for a while. What a weird dream…maybe he was too tired. He rarely dreamed at all, there was no reason he started dreaming now.

Or so he thought, until he saw him again.

He was sitting at his table, drinking coffee and eating the waffles that Edgar was making. Edgar turned around to stare at his strange visitor. The same grey eyes, the same spikey black hair and black nail polish on fingers that gripped a hot mug. His visitor drank the hot coffee while gazing distantly over the window.

 _“Your waffles are going to burn.”_ he mumbled and Edgar, surprised of himself, focused his attention on finishing the breakfast _“It’s going to rain.”_ the younger man said, his eyes fixed at the cloudless yellow bright window _“You shouldn’t go to the club tonight, you should stay with me…”_

Edgar sat across the small table and began eating. He raised his eyes and met the young man’s. The void expression on the other’s face was unsettling.

_“Stay with me.”_

A loud thunder woke him up. It was 9 o’clock. He should had been at the club by then, Tess was going to be so mad. Edgar looked through the dark grey window and saw nothing but heavy clouds and flooded streets. It had never rained so badly before.

Fuck it. His sister probably was not at the club either, not with that rain.

He sat on the couch and for a split of a second he could almost swear that he saw him on the corner of his eye.

Hidden.

Smiling.

Pleased.

Several dreams went since then. Edgar never spoke in any of them. He was not sure that he could and not sure that he wanted to. Mostly it was just the other guy’s reedy voice.

Every time Edgar looked at him he was doing something different: watching T.V., listening to music, playing in Edgar’s laptop, drinking his wine.

But each time he dreamed of him, he got closer, and each time he would say something that Edgar felt he shouldn’t know.

_“You should fix that leak in the sink, trust me, you don’t wanna slip.” “Your sister called you, she’s not going to the party” “That bitch stole it, Edgar, and she’s going to blame it on you.” “You think she’s pretty? She’s a just a fake, cheating bitch… you should stay with me.”_

It made him crazy! Edgar had been alone almost all of his life. He had no friends, his distant sister was the only family he had and they barely talked at all. For years, his routine had consisted on work and long lonely evenings buried in a book or marathoning some obscure TV series.

Yet, as harsh as it could seem, he had quite accepted the silent sentence of a one-man’s life: devoid of touch, devoid of empathy, devoid of any other presence but himself.

Then why? Why did he daydream of getting home from work and going to sleep as fast as he could?

“I am going crazy” He said to himself.

Maybe the one-man’s life had finally gotten to him and perhaps, just perhaps - that wasn’t that bad.

The last time he had slept, the young man of his dreams was lying next to him on his bed. He was wearing boxers and a worn black shirt with a band name on it, lazily zipping through the channels until he made his mind on one. Edgar looked from his book to the screen and he was greeted by a hardcore gay porn scene.

The book fell from his hands and he heard himself gasp. The other guy started laughing at him.

 _“What’s the matter?”_ He grinned as wide as he could _“You don’t like it? Change it, then.”_

Edgar grabbed the remote with shaky hands and flipped the channel only to find another scene very much like the last one, he clicked and clicked and clicked but it was all the same. A harder and louder scene than the one before.

The last scene was the two of them.

Edgar was on top of the younger man, completely naked as he thrusted hard against him, his pained moans echoed through the room. Edgar panicked when he felt a hand over his tight.

 _“I like that one”_ the younger man whispered _“Leave it on… just stay with me…”_

Edgar almost fell off the bed. He woke up, shivering, with the most painful and confusing boner since high school.

He didn’t sleep again that night.

——————————————

You have to be the right kind of person in order to understand Edgar’s dilemma. Yes it’s true that a lonely existence has its burdens but for someone who has only known kind of life - letting someone in seems worse, so much worse.

Even if that someone isn’t even real.

Edgar leaned against the window’s ledge with a heavy mug of coffee in his hands. His breath drew white ghosts on the glass.

“What is your name?” He should have asked first.

“Why are you here?” That was a nice second question.

“What do you want from me?” A sure third.

Now he understood that all that time he had chosen not to speak. He had stepped on the brake for so, so long. But what for?

His eyelids felt so heavy, so harsh on his sore eyes.

“Maybe just - maybe just one time…”

The sun felt warm on his skin.

The window was open. A thick summer breeze leaked inside the room.

His bed was soft and smelled of cigarettes and tequila.

 _“It gets so lonely here.”_ a dry reedy voice, dragged each syllable into his ears. _“I am so sick of being lonely, aren’t you?”_ Edgar felt a weight leaning on the other side of the bed _“Wouldn’t you rather… stay with me?”_

He looked very intimidating. A devilish grin crossed a pale face, eyes so grey and so cold framed by deep dark circles, black hair falling down a side of his face.

“What is your name?” Edgar gathered the courage to ask him. He had gotten so far already!

_“Jimmy.”_

Jimmy crawled on top of him and Edgar realized just how skinny he really was. He could take him down at any moment but goddamned him if he had the will. Skinny fingers ran over Edgar’s naked sides. Why was he naked? When had he taken off his clothes?

“Why are you here?” Skinny fingers leaving burn marks on his brown skin.

_“There is no other place for me to be…”_

A naked chest gliding up his upper torso, crushing warmth that didn’t let him breathe. Edgar swore he could feel the Jimmy’s pulse through his scarred, bruised pale skin. It hurt him to the bone, it hurt him like no other thing had hurt him before.

Edgar bit his own lips until they bled.

“What do you want from me?”

Sharp teeth, that were not his, buried into his wounded lips, hot breath invaded his nose, Edgar’s eyes were wide shut the moment a predating tongue bruised his lips, a thin hand pressed the back of his head, drowning him in a kiss that had no end.

He wanted to scream.

Claws marked his way up and down of his chest and inner tights, digging into his skin, tearing him down. His legs were spread apart, hold in place by something or someone, it didn’t matter. Edgar felt his pained lungs about to burst the moment a hand, hot and wet started to stroke him.

Moans that never left his throat suffocated him, his body was crushed among waves of pain and pleasure and something else he couldn’t place. Was it fear? Was it lust? Was it desire for more penitence?

Up and down, up and down, up and down… heaven and hell all at once.

Skilled burning fingers working on the top of his manhood while a rough hand caressed the base.

Jimmy broke the harsh kiss and he gasped so hard it hurt his throat. Edgar opened his eyes at last, tears that ran across his face, and gazed at the blurry picture of the monster positioning over him.

“P-please…”

_“Shhh.”_

And all at once, he felt embraced by a pulsating, suffocating tight grip. The monster’s moan was loud and long and filled Edgar’s skull, resonating inside of his own body, sending shocks of electricity and heat down his spine, Edgar arched his back, closed his eyes, and let himself lose in a moan as loud and long as the others.

Jimmy’s humps were so hard and rough they hurt his flesh, Edgar tried to thrust along, fighting in the only way he could against the monster. It took him forever to find the pace, but when he did he kept it well, until there was nothing else but the sounds of bodies colliding into each other, moans that hardly left any space for breathing.

He opened his eyes one more time and locked his gaze with the Jimmy’s.

For the first time in a week - Edgar smiled.

 _“I want you… to stay… stay with me…”_ Edgar hands grabbed Jimmy’s hardened, painful erection and stroke it firmly, possessively.

“… Yes.”

Edgar came, for what it felt like the very first real time in his life, inside of Jimmy. And just before he dozed off he felt the body of the younger man convulsing violently around him, a wet warmth leaking on his stomach.

Edgar fell still smiling into a deep sleep, he did not hear his sister knocking on the door.

He did not hear her screaming in horror as she witnessed a horrible twisted shadow rising over his brother’s corpse.

A terrible shadow with bright grey eyes and the most hideous devilish grin.


End file.
